To Be Master of the Chosen One
by thisarylwren
Summary: After TPM, Obi-Wan faces the challenges of bringing up an apprentice. From snow, to first fights, to diplomatic negotiations, Obi-Wan must utilize more than his lightsaber skills to bring up the Chosen One without failure.
1. Snowy Nights

Well here we go with another fic! This fic/series was actually started by a close friend of mine who writes by the penname JediAmi. She wrote snippets involving Obi-Wan, Anakin, and horrid cooking, and after a few such snippets, the "To Be Master of the Chosen One" was written.

**Title: Snowy Nights**   
**Author:** **Jedi Ami**

"It's cold," Anakin announced.

"It's gonna get colder," Obi-Wan replied, gazing at the snow. "See this, Ani? It's snow. The frozen element of rain . . . which is water out of the sky."

"I know that!" Anakin said indignantly. "Tatooine has rain once every three years!"

Obi-Wan tried to smile warmly. "Then you're well prepared," he said.

Anakin stuck out his lip, concentrating on the snow. "Obi-Wan, the snow is changing into water!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Obi-Wan said, watching his recently taken Padawan. "It's melting."

"Melting?" Anakin echoed.

Silently, Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation. Really, a Padawan was annoying! Instantly, he chastised himself for that remark, wondering if Qui-Gon had ever felt that way. Probably, he acknowledged with a smile. "Melting. That's when something in solid form changes to liquid form because of change in temperature."

Anakin looked confused. _Force_, Obi-Wan thought, _How in the name of gods are you supposed to teach a nine-year-old who has only seen rain three times that snow becomes rain?_

Suddenly, an inspirational point struck him. Qui-Gon had once told him that as a Master, he had often had to link new points to things that a Padawan was familiar with. "Anakin," he said, drawing the boy's attention back towards him. "Think about Tatooine. If you placed an astromech droid, a normal astromech droid – not one that is modified – outside for three hours, what would happen to the droid's parts?"

"They would – " Anakin started before saying, "Oh."

"They would – " Obi-Wan prompted.

Anakin grinned. "They would _melt_, Obi-Wan!"

"Exactly, Padawan," Obi-Wan said triumphantly. _Aha, you can teach someone, _he thought in wonderment.

* * *

About three hours later, Anakin had still not left the balcony. Obi-Wan fell out of meditation for the fifth time, eyeing his Padawan cautiously. "Ani, do you want to go inside? It'll be warmer."

"I like the cold now," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow arched. "Oh do you now?" he asked. "Are you the same Anakin who said to I on the ship that it was too cold for your enjoyment?"

"Space is colder," Anakin pointed out. "Um, Obi-Wan, I had a question."

"Fire away."

"When do I get to start my training? I know that you apprenticed me and that the Council agreed, but I haven't done anything yet!"

Obi-Wan remained silent. "Ani," he said at last. "Are you sure you haven't learned anything?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what melting means."

Anakin frowned, "I'll give you that one," he said grudgingly. "But I don't know anything more about the Jedi than I used to. I wanna learn about the Force and midichlorians!"

Obi-Wan sighed, struggling to put the words into something his Padawan would understand. The normal definitions would not do as Anakin hardly understood the basic Jedi terms. "All right. The Force is an energy force that flows around us. Jedi can draw on the Force for strength and for guidance."

He ignored Anakin's baffled look. "For example, the Jedi can draw on the Force in order to accomplish things like jump over a ten foot wall, or to keep our balance on a high beam. However, those physical accomplishments are also due to the fact that Jedi train on balance and coordination daily."

"Is that why you were practicing those gymnastic movements?" Anakin asked.

"They are called katas," Obi-Wan said. "Basic Forms, training forms, advanced forms, every Jedi wants to master them all. There are armed forms as well, where a lightsaber is involved."

"What else can the Force do?" Anakin asked in rapt wonderment.

"Jedi believe that the Force can connect them to other life-forms," Obi-Wan said. "So we can use the Force to find out, roughly, one's emotions. We can throw objects, levitate objects – and life-forms – and nurture a plant as well, encouraging it to grow. Some Jedi can even use the Force to heal."

Anakin said, "So Jedi are practically invincible!"

"No," Obi-Wan said. "We have our foes, and they too, hold these powers." He smiled at Anakin. "Don't worry, Ani. You'll learn these things in due time. Now let's get you to bed."

The Jedi Knight took the younger Jedi's hand in his, warming the smaller hand. He led Anakin inside the Temple.

Together they walked, Master and Apprentice.

**The End**


	2. Life at the Jedi Temple

**Title: Life at the Jedi Temple**  
**Author:** **Jedi Ami  
**

****

Anakin looked dismayed as he glanced out the window of his small quarters. In one corner, he had built a mini-work bench much like his on Tatooine. However, on the walls of his bed, Obi-Wan had forbidden him to hang anything, explaining it as Temple regulations.

On his door, there was a rack where he assumed Jedi stored their lightsabers. Inside his room was a desk, with a datapad on it and some new textbooks. He had read their titles and was wondering just how he could possibly understand "Advanced Geomathematics" when he hardly knew about basic math!

But he hoped that he would learn soon enough and catch up to the others. His bed was a small cot, hanging three feet off the floor. Obi-Wan had said that it was used for several training exercises as well, leaving Anakin to wonder if Jedi ever _slept _at all.

And if they did…where?

He supposed he would learn those things in "due time." Obi-Wan popped his head inside the doorway. "Anakin," he said, "Meeting with the Council. They'll decide the course of your education."

"Wearing a Padawan braid, he is," Master Yoda observed darkly. "So soon, Obi-Wan?"

"Masters," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Anakin reserves the right to be dressed as a Jedi Padawan. I passed my trials. I am a Jedi Knight and I have taken him as my apprentice. That makes him an official Jedi Padawan."

Anakin fingered the short braid hanging down from his right ear. He was glad that Obi-Wan was fighting the Council so that he could wear it. Mace Windu and Yoda had objected strongly to his having one . . . but it was clear that Obi-Wan was winning.

Mace sighed. "Enough of this," he said wearily. "We recognize that Anakin Skywalker is a Padawan."

"We never went through the official ceremony," Ki-Adi-Mundi objected suddenly. "This boy, the Chosen One, is not yet a full Jedi."

"I did it," Obi-Wan interjected suddenly. "I correctly – as I remember from my own days – tied his braid. You see the yellow string intervened in it? You see those first three beads? I already went through the ceremony."

A tradition of the Jedi was to tie a yellow string around the braid when it was first made. That string symbolized new beginnings, room for growth, and a new way of life. The three beads were tightly bunched together, but they would be spread out as the Padawan turned sixteen – and received the second string, a red string. This string emphasized the gaining of wisdom and knowledge.

Mace glared at Obi-Wan. "Be careful with the path you choose to tread, Knight Kenobi," he warned. "You are heading in the same direction as your Master did. Are you so sure you want to?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Master Windu, that's the best compliment you've ever given me."

* * *

Later that day, Anakin exited the Council Chambers, feeling slightly better. Adi Gallia had addressed him as Padawan Skywalker one time during the discussion, pointedly telling the Council that she had accepted him and that she was expecting they would too.

The meeting had concluded with the classical "May the Force be with you" but Yoda had added, "Jedi Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker" at the end of it. That made Anakin feel proud. He was on a team with one of the most respected Jedi Knights in the Temple!

He heard Obi-Wan move forward, addressing one of the Knights standing nearby. He himself leaned against the wall and grinned, thinking about his new life ahead.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called forcefully for the fiftieth time, finally snapping his Padawan out of his daze. "Padawan!"

Anakin's head jerked up. "Yeah?"

Obi-Wan gestured towards the Knight he was standing next to. "This is Master Debit," he said. "He will be one of your instructors for this year."

"I am pleased to meet you, Anakin," the humanoid instructor said, moving forward.

"Likewise, Master Debit," Anakin said, grasping the Jedi's hand. _Blast! His grip is strong!_

After the Master freed his hand, Anakin twisted his own wrist, trying to restore feeling to his hand. He sensed Obi-Wan's amusement and frowned even more. His hand still felt like it was in a vise.

"You'll get used to it," Obi-Wan said. "He wants everyone of his students to shake his hand as they enter class and as they leave. And if they pass each other in the hallway."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Anakin grumbled.

"Definitely," Obi-Wan said. "Relax. I had to endure it too when I was a Padawan. Naturally, Qui-Gon laughed just as much, though his own handshake met Master Debit's so he hardly suffered."

"I can imagine that," Anakin said.

"Me too," Obi-Wan said softly, reaching for Anakin's hand. He squeezed gently. "But he would want us to be united and together, wouldn't he, Ani?"

Anakin silently nodded. "He would," he echoed.

* * *

"No, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, exasperated. "Feel the Force. Now join it, don't try to control it. You can sense the ball, can't you?"

"A ball!" Anakin exclaimed. "That _ball _is ten standard kilograms in weight!"

"And I expect you to lift it," Obi-Wan said calmly. "Now, feel the ball. Concentrate on making it lighter. You can lift a pencil, can't you? This is the same thing – just on a larger scale."

Anakin closed his eyes, following Obi-Wan's mental instructions as well. He sensed Obi-Wan nudge the ball slightly and then he sensed the ball get lighter and start shooting towards the ceiling! Startled, he lost his concentration and the weight nearly slammed down on him.

At the last second, he reached out with all his senses, willing to throw the kilo aside. He poured all his strength into pushing the ball, using the Force unconsciously.

The effect was, amazing.

Obi-Wan stared in stun as the weight went flying across the room and poked a hole through the wall. Such a tactic could never have been mastered so quickly by initiates at the Temple with three years of training – and his Padawan had accomplished it in three hours!

Anakin too, was surprised. "Did I do that?" he asked shakily.

Obi-Wan nodded mutely. "See, Anakin, you have the power to do it. You just need to learn how to control that raw power and transform it into something you can use gracefully."

Anakin grinned and concentrated on the weight again, joining his powers with his mentor's as he concentrated on levitating the weight back towards them.

* * *

It was nearly dinnertime when Anakin and Obi-Wan finished up training. In that day, Anakin had completed the training it took most people one month to master. Obi-Wan was pleased, but he knew that it was due to Anakin's amazing talent that the boy could learn so quickly.

"Dinnertime, Ani," he said.

The boy looked at him expectedly. "Where do we go?"

Obi-Wan sighed mentally. Apparently there were some things that Anakin could not learn by himself, he thought, guiding Anakin by his shoulders towards the dining hall.

"Let's go to the dining hall," he suggested.

Anakin beamed. "Yes, Master! Right away!"

****

**The End**


	3. Slave Boy

**Title: Slave Boy**  
**Author:** **Jedi Ami  
**

****

Anakin looked up from his bowl of stew, feeling disgust move through him. He had just come to the Temple with Obi-Wan, his Master, and was still uncertain about what to do. Not that eating was that difficult – he could certainly do that!

But in the hallway to the dining hall, a boy, probably ten, had bowed respectfully to Obi-Wan and then looked expectedly at Anakin. Anakin had frowned back, utterly confused. Later, Obi-Wan had explained that the Jedi had many customs and traditions and one of them was the customary bow between two Jedi.

To Jedi of the same age or level, they bowed their heads slightly to show respect. Initiates often raised their lightsabers in salute or offered a grin and raised their hand in a salute.

Anakin thought this over as he raised the spoon to his lips again, politely sipping. The boy next to him glared, and Anakin felt irritated. What the heck was he doing that made everyone seem annoyed at him? He was eating – but so was everyone else!

"What?" he snapped at the boy, "Is the way I'm breathing annoying you, Oh Supreme One?"

Angrily, the other Jedi stood. He too had a short braid dangling down his right ear, but it was new. Anakin assumed the boy to be about thirteen judging by his looks. "I'm Jak," the boy said, pushing Anakin down. "And you must be Anakin Skywalker, the boy playing at Jedi. Won't you go home yet, _slave boy?_"

"I'm not a slave," Anakin said, struggling to his feet. Jak easily pinned him down to the floor and held him there. "And you better watch out. I lifted a ten-kilo today."

"Oh big accomplishment," Jak sneered. "Tell me something, slave, how did you manage to get Master Kenobi to take _you _as an apprentice?"

Anakin drew back his fist, but held his punch. "He selected me."

"More likely he's stuck with you."

Quickly, Anakin bit back his reply before his temper could escalate. "Qui-Gon chose me and simply asked Obi-Wan to take me on."

"Oh right, Master Jinn," the boy said, his tone dismissive. "I remember him. Maverick kind of Jedi, awesome Jedi Master . . . but what about you, Ani-slave? Did you manage to free your mother once Master Jinn gave you your freedom? Or did you just walk away without a fight?"

Anakin felt a pang of guilt even as he angrily voiced, "Don't call me a slave again. Or I'll punch your lights out!"

"You and what army, _slave?_" Jak emphasized.

That remark did it. Anakin kicked his legs up, knocking Jak backwards. He was on the older boy before Jak could defend himself. His fists pounded into Jak; he was unaware of the growing crowd eagerly cheering Jak on, of the Jedi Knights beginning to run over."

But he was flipped onto his back by the powers of the Force. Anakin found himself looking into the bright yellow beam of a lightsaber before he was suspended in the air, his legs flailing, held only by Jak's mind. "Let me go!"

Jak dropped him, leaping forward to strike a blow with his blade. Anakin saw the brilliant blade and used the little he knew of the Force to push himself aside, but he knew it wouldn't work.

Seconds from hitting Anakin and burning him, a green lightsaber blocked the move. Initiates gasped as Obi-Wan, clutching a green lightsaber, moved into the fight. With a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan suspended Anakin's fall, gently lowering his Padawan to the floor. With another movement, he called Jak's lightsaber to his free hand.

"What is going on here?" Obi-Wan asked calmly, turning to Jak. "Padawan Giros?"

Jak turned bright red. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. We were having a difference of opinion – and it grew out of control."

"Yeah right!" Anakin shot. "You were provoking me!"

"Hey, Skywalker! You threw the first punch!"

"You pushed me and – " Anakin would have continued, but Obi-Wan held up his hand wearily.

"It doesn't matter who started it," he said. "Both of you participated. And Jak," he said, turning towards the Padawan. "If you truly wish to show off your lightsaber skills, make sure that your opponent is at least armed first or the fight is not fair. This is the Temple. We fight here by the rules, not the ways odds often pit us against."

_Lectures, _Anakin thought in dismay. _I wonder if all Jedi only talk to lecture you._ He gaped when Obi-Wan suddenly turned towards him, a knowing look on his face. "Padawan, I would remind you that we share a training bond now. I can sense your thoughts until you learn how to shield."

Anakin blushed. "Sorry, Obi-Wan," he muttered.

His Master turned back towards Jak. "And you, Jak. If this ever happens again, I _will _alert your Master. In the meantime, stay away from my Padawan unless you have something complimentary to say."

"As if that will ever happen." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. "The same goes for you, Anakin. I am not happy about this. Wait for me up at our quarters."

Anakin sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. "Jak did start it anyway. My first day at the Temple and I get into trouble for something I didn't do. Just great, isn't it?"

* * *

Somehow, Anakin managed to find his way into his and Obi-Wan's shared quarters without getting lost. He looked around the common room, seeing a few objects that had once belonged to Qui-Gon when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had shared this exact same room.

He wondered what exactly Obi-Wan would do. Anakin had heard that some Masters chose to cut their Padawan's loose, abandoning them and sending them to Agri-Corps. But Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan would be too devoted to Qui-Gon's wishes to abandon him – on his first day!

Perhaps Obi-Wan would lecture him more, he thought. But somehow, he doubted it. He had also never seen the Jedi Knight yell, so that probably wasn't it either. _Maybe he'll restrict me to my quarters, _he thought.Big deal.

Anakin seated himself on the couch, fingering his Padawan braid as he did so. He waited.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Obi-Wan finally arrived, looking serene as usual. "Took you long enough," Anakin pointed out, "Did you get lost too?"

To his surprise, Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "No, Ani, I didn't get lost," he said, still grinning. "I was meditating in the gardens on what to do. You are my first Padawan, and just two weeks, I was a Padawan too. I was not sure what I should do – or could do."

Anakin sighed. "So you are angry."

"Do I look angry, Anakin?"

Raising his head, Anakin scrutinized his Master. Obi-Wan was no longer smiling, but a sparkle was in his eyes. His posture was relaxed, not stiff and there wasn't any coldness in his gaze. "Not much," he admitted. "Then why do you need to punish me?"

"I'm not going to punish you," Obi-Wan said. "It was a fight – or as I preferred to call it in my apprentice days 'a few pushes' and it was due to the fact that he was taunting your past. However," he said quickly, seeing Anakin's eyes light up. "This is a serious matter. Qui-Gon would not be happy to hear that you fought another Jedi. He always disapproved of such things. So I warn you: once if fine since you had reason. The second time this happens, I will not be lenient. And I'm sure Qui-Gon would not be either."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said unhappily. He hated to think that Qui-Gon would be disappointed. "I'll just go to bed now. It's eleven anyway."

"Good night, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, stretching his muscles. "I'll wake you up in the morning. We have a busy day planned." As his apprentice trudged into the other room, Obi-Wan smiled mischievously. _What do you know?_ He marveled, _That "disappointment" strategy _really_ does work. _

****

**The End**


	4. Negotiations

**Title: Negotiations**  
**Author:** **Jedi Ami  
**

****

****

Anakin Skywalker stared down at the table, his hands crossed in front of him. He was bored. No question about it. It seemed like they had been at the negotiations forever, and Anakin wondered just why the dispute was so important anyway.

It had begun as an argument over spice trades. The Republic – Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to be precise – had condemned the trading of certain spices that made people calm and helped them to focus. He claimed that the spice was too addictive and that the Keriousions were benefiting too much from it.

Keriousions had, of course, denied the charge.

Anakin and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been sent to monitor the negotiations. Anakin stifled another yawn as he looked up at his Master. _How does he manage to sit so still anyway? _He wondered. With barely a month into his training, he had yet to master Jedi serenity.

In truth, Obi-Wan was equally bored. He was just better at hiding it – and after years of practice he could do so successfully. Partially he agreed with the Keriousions. Medical evidence showed no sign of additive ingredients and people did not longer for it after a few doses.

He had tried some himself, suddenly feeling calm and ready for action. It had been like slipping into alert meditative state, being aware of everything around him and yet at peace. He shot a look at Anakin, reaching out along their still-developing bond to get a closer grip on the boy's emotions.

"Jedi Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan wrenched his mind back to the situation at hand. He nodded politely to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. "Yes, Chancellor Palpatine?"

Palpatine smiled at him. "A Jedi daydreaming? Now I've seen it all!"

Kenobi managed a small smile. "I apologize. My mind is elsewhere right now." He suddenly was struck with the thought that Qui-Gon would have been quick to say: In the now, one must live. He missed his Master, he realized. Obi-Wan needed Qui-Gon's help with the apprentice he was supposed to be training.

Speaking of which, he had hardly shown Anakin anything, not even how to sit and listen attentively during negotiations! With that in mind, he straightened noticeably, noting how the Chancellor and Keriousion Senator raised their eyebrows in surprise.

A Jedi reprimanding himself, Obi-Wan thought. What was so special about that?

Anakin noted his Master's abrupt movement and straightened as well, mimicking Obi-Wan. _At least I'm learning something now, _he thought. _When will these blasted negotiations end?_

_Soon, _Obi-Wan sent back, sensing his Padawan's feelings. _I almost have this under control._

_Sure, Master, _Anakin thought back, relishing in the feeling of communicating with the only father figure he would ever know. _You're just saying that . . . I've been scrutinizing you too, Obi-Wan. You're just as bored._

Obi-Wan fought his amusement at being read by a nine-year-old boy. What should he expect from the Chosen One?

_I heard that._

Again, Obi-Wan ignored it. He shielded his mind tightly so that Anakin suddenly found himself on the wrong side of some mightily strong shields. Meanwhile, he forced himself to listen to the negotiations again, reminding himself that he was the Master here and he had to listen, not someone else.

"Therefore, Jedi, we need your output," the Senator was saying.

"Continue the drug operations," Obi-Wan broke in instantly.

Palpatine frowned at Obi-Wan. "I would have thought that the Jedi would be against the drug," he said sulkily.

"Supreme Chancellor, there had never been proof of the accusations you make. As far as the Jedi are concerned, it is hardly addictive and rather peaceful." He locked gazes with Palpatine's, seeing the relief on the Senator's face. "However, I'm sure that the production of the drug should be slowed just a bit."

The Senator's face still lit up. "Thank you, Jedi," he said reverently. "My planet's economy will not suffer at the hands of the Republic."

Obi-Wan frowned at the Senator's choice of words, but made no comment on it as a Jedi did. "You are most welcome, Senator."

Anakin sent his Master a mental nudge. _Can we go now?_

Grinning evilly, Obi-Wan said, "Padawan, I know that you would like to hear more about the history of the spice and the claims that have been made against it in the past so that you can make a more detailed judgement – "

He watched Anakin's face crumple in horror and relented. "But we must be going back to the Temple now."

Anakin's face lit up again. "Thank you, Master." Mentally he asked again, _Can we go _now, _Obi-Wan?_

Obi-Wan sighed, made the traditional bow to the Senator and Chancellor and turned towards the exit. "Wasn't that fun, Padawan?" he inquired humorously.

"Are you kidding me?"

Obi-Wan knew a rhetorical question when he heard one. As they headed for their transport, he wondered if he had been so annoying when it came to negotiations at Anakin's age. _Nah, _he decided. _I was too dignified at negotiations even at that young age to _always _be asking "Are we done now?"_

There was the slightest ripple in the Force.

_I beg to differ . . . ._

__

**The End**


	5. A Trace of Vader

**Title: A Trace of Vader**  
**Author:** **DragonWraith  
Author's Note: **All right, you guys and gals have total permission to murder me now for messing around with Ami's universe! But there had to be some darkness there, ne?****

****

Needless to say, Anakin was frustrated. In all his time under Watto, he doubted he had ever had so many bruises. The training lightsaber Obi-Wan had provided him with was out of balance with the rest of his body; he kept on dropping it on his foot.

Then there was the fact that Obi-Wan made him run _up _a wall. Anakin had seen the other apprentices do it as if it were nothing. He wished he could claim the same.

"Come on, Anakin! Are you ready to continue?"

Anakin groaned and lifted himself on his feet reluctantly, wishing he could shut Obi-Wan's persistent – annoying – voice out of his head. "Can't we quit for the night?" he grumped.

Obi-Wan stared at him. "I thought you wanted to be a Jedi."

"There's a difference between wanting to be a Jedi, and killing myself to be one."

"Anakin."

"Yes, sir," Anakin muttered absentmindedly.

"Master."

"Yes, _Master_," Anakin ground out.

Obi-Wan could sense the anger now swirling through Anakin. How could he dampen that anger? With a sigh, he recalled back his own apprenticeship. Qui-Gon's answer to everything had been a good workout and meditations. Somewhere in the back of his head, Obi-Wan doubted Anakin would respond positively to that.

Master Yoda's way of releasing anger was to sit them down and discuss the matter. Obi-Wan debated with himself about that before deciding _no._ Anakin hated the weekly lectures the Council forced him to attend.

As if sensing his train of thought, Anakin spoke up. "What, Obi-Wan? No 'fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, blah blah,' today?"

The mockery of Yoda turned Obi-Wan's blood cold. He turned on his apprentice angrily. "Anakin," he started, anger flashing in his eyes and along his training bond with Anakin.

"Anger leads to the Dark Side, Master," Anakin sang out.

Obi-Wan wheeled back around and took deep breaths. "That will be enough, Anakin," he said sternly. "You will do the exercise again." He turned and met Anakin's defiant glare. The power of the Force filled the room as Obi-Wan willed his power to work against Anakin's.

A few moments later, Anakin looked away. "I'm sorry," he muttered, picking up his lightsaber again. He ran through the pattern again.

Obi-Wan watched and thought.

Part of him was happy that he had won. But what really defined winning? Anakin was still angry and now was harboring resentment towards him for – _using the Force against his own Padawan._

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He had been doing a lot more sighing ever since he had been burdened with an apprentice. Anakin completed the routine again and stopped.

"We're done for the day, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "You did well."

Anakin gratefully deactivated the training lightsaber and walked into the changing rooms. The confrontation with Obi-Wan had unnerved him. Only ancient customs had made Anakin obey Obi-Wan.

But the truth was: Obi-Wan was really too young to teach him, Anakin decided. There was so much of the Force that Obi-Wan refused to show him. But one person had offered to do so . . .

Anakin smiled. A few minutes later, he was outside the Jedi Temple and walking as fast as he could towards the Supreme Chancellor's office. Yes, Palpatine would show him the way now. Obi-Wan was merely a tool to train him – and tools had to be disposed somewhere along the line to power.

And Anakin _did _want to be the most powerful Jedi.

**The End**


	6. Rebuilding the Bond

**Title:** Rebuilding the Bond  
**Author:** SilverDragon & Kyuan  
**Author's Note: **Yeah, bloody typical of you, DW. ;) Messing around with Ami's verse so the rest of us have to write quickly to fix it

****

"Happy Birthday, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, walking into Anakin's room.

"Birthday?" Anakin echoed. "Is it my birthday?" _And why do you care? _He wondered. Ever since he was nine, Obi-Wan had completely ignored his tenth birthday, forgotten his eleventh, and had given him a tissue for his twelfth. Then again, maybe Obi-Wan had just given him a tissue because he had sneezed.

Obi-Wan was grinning widely. "It's your thirteenth birthday, Ani! Do you know what that means?"

"My Master got abducted by clowns and turned into one of them?" Anakin suggested.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "You're officially a padawan today."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't your padawan before?"

Obi-Wan frowned briefly. "Want to hear a long story, dating back to the ancient Jedi Masters who first devised these customs?"

"Not really, but if you wanna tell it . . . "

"A long time ago," Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi Master decided that at the age of thirteen, a person would be officially a Jedi Padawan. Not a padawan, but a _Jedi _Padawan. You were my padawan before, but now you're both my padawan and a Jedi Padawan; are you following this, Padawan?"

Anakin personally did not, but he nodded anyway. No need to start off his birthday with another lecture.

"So anyway, today you're a Jedi Padawan and . . . "

"Master?" Anakin interrupted.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Can we eat breakfast?"

* * *

Breakfast was the usual: Obi-Wan's delicious ration bars. Anakin couldn't help making a face as he saw them. For four years now he had eaten those bars, breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks . . . Anakin frowned. He must have eaten 365 X 4 ration bars by now...which was _what?_

"Master, what is 365 times 4?"

Obi-Wan didn't blink. "1,460," he said.

Anakin gaped. "How do you do that, Master?"

"I calculated much the same thing," Obi-Wan admitted. "I'm taking cooking lessons, Ani. But it's either this, or nothing at all."

Anakin smirked. "Maybe I should cook," he suggested playfully.

"Would you?" Obi-Wan asked seriously. "That'd be great." He betrayed his seriousness with a sudden smile. "No need to look that way at me . . . I'll continue to provide these delicious bars until I get my cooking license."

"Cooking license?"

"You burn down half the Temple and then you'll see if the Council will let you cook again without first getting a cooking license," Obi-Wan said, taking another bite of his ration bar.

"_You _burned down half the Temple?"

Obi-Wan suddenly appeared very interested in reading the nutritional ingredients of the ration bars.

* * *

Noon hit and Anakin was wondering what exactly had gotten into Obi-Wan. His normally stoic Master had been joking around all day, playing practical jokes, everything the opposite of the way his master normally reacted. Anakin could have sworn that it was Obi-Wan who was turning thirteen, not him.

At the same time, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan's new attitude was strengthening their bond. Anakin grinned. Over the past few years, various events with Obi-Wan had pushed the development of the training bond, and plenty of other events had wrecked destruction on the fragile link.

But today, Anakin felt as if nothing could break the bond now.

Not even a meeting with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"So, young Anakin, your birthday, is it?"

"Yes, sir!" Anakin said happily. Ever since last year, when he had stormed out on Obi-Wan, he had been coming here after his classes. Most of the time, Palpatine talked about responsibilities of a Supreme Chancellor, but also about the power that he had. Power to control people, planets, the possibilities were endless for him.

A few times, Palpatine talked about the Sith and how they were deeply misunderstood. How they didn't seek to kill, but how they sought peace and a uniform style throughout the galaxy.

_"You see, Anakin, I know the galaxy. Many worlds squabble over pointless issues. If everything were the same, if everyone was held in an iron grip, there would be no more wars over ignorant things."_

_"But Supreme Chancellor, the Sith will kill anyone to get that!"_

_"No, no, they kill only who stands in their way. Jedi do that too, from a certain point of view. And your Master always says that many things rely heavily on your point of view."_

It surprised the young apprentice how much Palpatine seemed to favor a government that he said, "the Sith want." But much of what Palpatine said made sense. But today, Anakin was not in the mood for more talks about how it felt to rule the galaxy.

"Supreme Chancellor," he said hurriedly. "Master Obi-Wan wanted me to meet him in twenty minutes so that he could show me a surprise!"

Palpatine's mouth thinned. "_Master _Obi-Wan, eh?"

"Is something wrong?" the padawan asked, confused.

Palpatine's face smoothed out and became neutral. "No, no, my dear boy, nothing is wrong. You go along now to your Master. I will meet you again tomorrow, same time. We will have much to discuss."

"I might be busy tomorrow . . . "

Palpatine forced a smile. "I will speak to your Master to free up some time."

Anakin furrowed his brow, but did not say anything.

* * *

When Anakin returned home, Obi-Wan was standing by the comm, frowning. "Master Windu, all due respect, but why does the Supreme Chancellor need Anakin tomorrow?" He listened to Windu's reply with apparent interest and then frowned. "But, Anakin is not going to grow up to be a diplomat. Yes, I know diplomatic skills are useful for a Jedi, but – " he frowned again. "Mace, wait! I need to – "

"Uh, hi, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan turned, smiling at his apprentice before jotting down some numbers. "Okay, got it. Listen, I'll call you back. Yes, I know it's disrespectful of me, but it's my padawan's _birthday._ Good-bye. Force be with you," he quickly added before turning off the comm.

"Hi, Anakin. Back so soon?" he asked.

Anakin grinned. "You told me to come back early for a surprise," he said hopefully.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Here," he said, handing Anakin a small package. "Open it," he encouraged as Anakin held the package up to the light.

With a grin, Anakin ripped open the wrapping paper and out fell – a rock. "What is this?" he asked, turning over the rock in his hand.

"It's from the River of Light on Qui-Gon's home planet. He gave this rock to me on my thirteenth birthday and it is something that he carried around." Obi-Wan smiled wistfully at the memories. "This rock saved my life. It's Force Sensitive, Anakin."

Anakin looked upon the rock with more interest. "You mean Qui-Gon used to carry this around wherever he went?" he asked.

"Everywhere he went," Obi-Wan said, his smile fading slightly. "When he gave it to me, I carried it around too. Now I pass it on to you, my Padawan."

Anakin grinned widely. He poured feelings of trust and love into their shared bond and was surprised and gratified to feel Obi-Wan return the same. The two sat for awhile, simply relishing the bond between them until Anakin's rumbling stomach reminded Obi-Wan of lunch.

"I have another surprise for you," Obi-Wan said, leading Anakin to the dining room.

"Cake!" Anakin burst out. He gave Obi-Wan a shrewd look. "Did you cook it?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "I got my cooking license today!"

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan could finally cook. They would no longer eat ration bars 24/7. As he tasted the cake though, he wondered why that worried him so much.

**The End**


	7. Meddling Politicians

**Title:** Rebuilding the Bond  
**Author:** SilverDragon  
**Author's Note: **Bah, I know I ought to leave, but it's too much fun poking fun at Ami's Obi and Ani! :P

****

"I can't believe this!" Obi-Wan ground out. "Mace Windu, I respect Supreme Chancellor Palpatine very much, but he always takes up my apprentice's time! Do you know what Anakin told me that Palpatine and he discuss during those 'lessons?'"

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine informed me that he needs Anakin for a very important meeting," Mace said. "Oh, and congratulations on your cooking license, Obi-Wan. But the dinner you served to the Council last night – "

"Sith blast that cooking license for a moment!" Obi-Wan said. Mace raised an eyebrow at his swearing. "Sorry," Obi-Wan muttered. "The point is: I'm Anakin's Master."

"Well observed."

"And I should have the damn right to decide if Anakin goes to the Supreme Chancellor every Sith-blasted day of his training period."

"Obi-Wan, stop," Mace said. "First off, stop swearing for Sith's sake. Secondly, Anakin is learning much from the Chancellor. You should be honored that the Chancellor has taken such great interest in him. He isn't your average Jedi Padawan – "

"And that's what he doesn't want," Obi-Wan protested. He drew himself up. "Master Windu, I demand as Anakin's Master that he gets to spend the entire weekend with me at least, with no meetings with the meddling politicians."

Mace gave him a calculating stare. "You know I've been against your Padawan ever since he arrived."

"I wasn't aware of that, Master."

Mace frowned. "Well . . . now you know. I'm against Anakin Skywalker in all respects, and these meetings with the Chancellor are getting him out of our way."

"Out of your way of doing _what?_" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

Mace appeared speechless for a moment. "Out of our way of doing – um – top secret Council stuff," he said lamely. "It's beneficial."

"To you, perhaps," Obi-Wan said. "If the Council won't do anything, I'm going to go down there and tell the Supreme Chancellor himself. Anakin and I started to _bond, _Master, and I feel that these meetings are cracking the bond slowly, but surely. I request he gets 6 days of the week with me."

"1."

"5." Obi-Wan said quickly.

"3."

"2!"

"Done!" Mace said triumphantly.

Obi-Wan glared at Mace. "Unfair."

"Fair."

"Unfair!"

"Unfair," Mace agreed.

"Fair," Obi-Wan protested.

"Aha!" Mace cried out again. "Obi-Wan, you need to get better at these games."

Obi-Wan glared. "Totally unfair."

Mace started up again, but Obi-Wan glared balefully at him. "At least I get two days of relative quiet with my padawan," he said.

"Um, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master?"

"Before that deal, you had four days with your padawan, but I guess I'll call up the Chancellor and tell him of the new – "

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out. "You are very skilled in the diplomatic arena, Master Windu," he acknowledged. "So being an obvious novice, you should grant me some reprieve."

Mace sighed. "All right, Obi-Wan. I will inform the Chancellor that you are insisting that Anakin stay with you at least five days of the week."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said, grinning and bowing. "Oh, and one last question?"

Mace looked weary, "Yes?"

"How _was _my cooking last night?"

* * *

Anakin stretched the muscles in his chin and glanced again at Palpatine. "Supreme Chancellor, if I may ask, can I go back to the Temple now?"

Palpatine stared at him. "You're fiercely loyal to your Master, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Anakin burst out. "He's my _Master._"

The Supreme Chancellor smiled distantly. "Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi is your Master."

Anakin fidgeted impatiently. He knew the Supreme Chancellor was of great importance, and he had been with the man for almost four years now. He had attended diplomatic meetings at Palpatine's side, made decisions with him for the good of the Republic, and had listened to all of Palpatine's lectures. But over the past three months, the man had insisted that Anakin call him, "Master."

_"After all, you are my apprentice in diplomacy and an apprentice always has a Master."_

_"But Palpatine – "_

_"Obi-Wan is still your Jedi Master. But I am your Master in a very different way, Anakin."_

"Anakin," Palpatine repeated, and with an effort Anakin dragged his mind back to the present.

"Yes, sir?" Anakin asked. "I mean, yes, M – master?" It seemed strange to use that word to describe someone besides Obi-Wan.

"I think that we should meet more often, my dear boy," Palpatine said. Anakin flushed at the word 'boy.' He was thirteen for Force sakes!

"Why?" Anakin asked curiously.

Palpatine paused, leaning backwards in his chair. "I must be honest with you, young Anakin. Over the years, I've taken a keen interest in you. Your piloting skills are rapidly being matched with your skill at diplomacy. You've made very wise decisions indeed over these years and I've come to trust you as an advisor."

"_Me?_"Anakin asked, astounded. He was _only_ thirteen for Force sakes!

"Don't underestimate your value, my apprentice," Palpatine said. "And I have heard from the Jedi that you have surpassed all others your age in lightsaber skills and Force usage. You have the makings of a great leader, Anakin."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _offering _you something, my boy. Come and study with me – "

The door flew open with a loud bang. A moment later, a comforting touch in his mind told Anakin that Obi-Wan was behind him. Palpatine spoke immediately, "Knight Kenobi! This is a - pleasure."

"Likewise, Supreme Chancellor," Obi-Wan said lightly. "Anakin, I believe we have some business to do at the Temple."

"He is studying with me right now!" Palpatine said forcefully.

"Yes, that isimportant." Obi-Wan's tone indicated that he thought anything but.

Palpatine's mouth tightened before he visibly calmed. "I understand how important Skywalker's Jedi training is – "

"It's wonderful then, Supreme Chancellor, that we see eye to eye," Obi-Wan said softly. "Padawan, let's get going."

"My boy," Palpatine started. "Surely you can stay for a few minutes longer."

"Don't brainwash my apprentice, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said tightly, his diplomatic polite mood melting away rapidly. "I heard those last few words exchanged between you and Anakin. He is not _your _apprentice, someone to manipulate to become a diplomat. He is a Jedi."

"And Jedi are diplomats, are they not?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan and saw that his Master's eyes were cold as ice as they gazed upon Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He frowned. Something exchanged between the two men as Obi-Wan nodded brusquely. "Padawan – come."

"No," Palpatine said coldly. "He will choose. And you will not use your powers as a Jedi over him, Knight Kenobi. He is not your subordinate and he does not need to bow down to your wishes."

"My wishes are wishes of the Republic!" Obi-Wan said hotly. "Then, choose, Anakin."

Anakin looked at both Obi-Wan and Palpatine. He knew where he should go. The Force told him. "Chancellor," he said softly. "I'll see you next week. But for now, my place belongs with my Master."

"A Padawan is too much influenced by his Master to make a wise decision," Palpatine said icily. "I'll see you later, my apprentice."

Obi-Wan looked up, his jaw clenching furiously, but Anakin tugged gently on his Master's tunic. He didn't know why Obi-Wan was so angry at Palpatine, but he trusted Obi-Wan. "Master, I want to go back to the Temple now."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Let's go, then. I made dinner."

"Yes, go with him for now," Palpatine said chillingly. "In time, we see what you choose." The last sentence was said so softly that nobody heard him.

* * *

"Master, explain something to me," Anakin said.

"Mm?" Obi-Wan asked, placing his datapad on the table.

"Why were you so angry at Palpatine? He wanted to help my diplomatic skills."

Obi-Wan straightened. "Anakin, do you remember that fight we had about a year ago? The one where you were practicing with your training 'I for the first time?"

_How could I forget, Master? _"Yes, I remember," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan's eyes shadowed. "We argued and then you left and went to Palpatine's office. Why, Palpatine, Padawan?"

Anakin took a deep breath. He remembered that fight so vividly. _There's a difference between wanting to be a Jedi and killing myself to be one! Did I really once say that to Obi-Wan? _He recalled clearly how when he had left, he had thought about _disposing _Obi-Wan, of only using his Master as a tool . . . _Sith! I can't believe I once thought that way. No wonder Obi-Wan thought I was such a lousy apprentice._

"He – he had offered to help my training," Anakin said.

"When did he offer that?" There was a grimness to Obi-Wan's voice.

"When I was eleven, Master. We were on a negotiation mission – "

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "Was it the one about the spice?" he asked faintly.

"Yes. You said that the Jedi ruled to allow the Keriousions to continue production of the spice because its effects were actually beneficial, helping people control their fear, anger, stress, and the other dark feelings. But Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had wanted to halt production. After the meeting, he drew me aside and offered me help."

"What did he say to you?"

Anakin swallowed hard. "He said that you were weak, not experienced enough to train someone with my talents, and that you were merely a tool to be used before I could – get rid of you. I don't believe that anymore, Obi-Wan! Honestly I don't!" His voice was pleading for forgiveness.

"Relax, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. "I believe you."

The fear in Anakin's eyes diminished and the familiar brightness took its place. "I'm sorry I ever believed that about you, Master," he said. He was surprised when Obi-Wan gathered him in his arms. Sighing softly, he relaxed. "What does all that mean, Obi-Wan?"

"I think," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "That Palpatine is a man who is not as he appears."

"In a good way?"

Anakin twisted around in Obi-Wan's arms to see an odd emotion play across Obi-Wan's face. "That, I am not sure about, my Padawan."

**The End**


End file.
